Susie gets some news from Aileen
In this episode, the Harpers use a highly sophisticated media set-up to put Molly on notice. Also, some rumbles are going through the Lambert marriage. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly and Vickie Cannell get into yet ANOTHER fight when Molly brags about what she did to the Department store exec's brother. Aileen Mercier was sitting in the media room that she had built at the Harper Mansion. After all the trouble that she had caused to her father's family, she felt it would be something to make an atonement for all the bad things she had done. The new Media room was a large and bright room. A wall of computers was lined up along the far side of the wall; printers hummed, bringing in the news of the day; a computer linked to the Law Enforcement Center helped keep the Harpers and the other families in town informed on any crime that should happen, and especially on any dreadful situations that Molly Wainwright would unjustly cause to anyone. However, Aileen was looking through some back-issues of some of the newspapers. She had seen several different stories of various crimes that had been committed all over the entire Boston area, not to mention she looked up on the Somerset Register's website and saw the same kinds of crimes that had been committed in Harpers Falls were committed in Somerset as well. She took out her cell phone and called Anne Hamilton. "I think you should have Vickie Paisley Cannell come over to the Harper Mansion," she said, "I will call Sheila, Dylan, Alex, Anyssa and Vel as well. They need to see this. And if my hunch is right, this may be the thing that may finally stop Molly Wainwright once and for all!" Aileen did as she said she would, and Sheila, Dylan, Alex, Anyssa and Anyssa's aunt, Velda Smithfield, came into the media room. "Hey Aileen," Dylan grinned, hugging his half-sister, "what's going on?" "Good to see you, honey," she smiled, returning his hug, "I am glad you are all right. I think you all should see what I discovered." Minutes later, Vickie Cannell came in, "I am sorry, Miss Mercier," she said, "I am sorry that I am late." "It's all right," Aileen smiled kindly, "Everyone else just got in too. I hadn't even started yet." "I've been scanning all the newspapers in this section of the state, not to mention, the Somerset Register," Aileen said, "and I noticed that some of the very same crimes that have been committed here in Harpers Falls, were done the same way, and in the very same manner." Everyone was astonished, "That is so utterly weird," Anyssa said, "I am surprised that nobody tried to have her arrested?" "Well, this happened only three years ago," Aileen said, "before she even set foot back here in Harpers Falls. She also committed crimes in Boston itself; Fall River, where Aunt Maureen used to live; not to mention other areas." "Around the same time she raped Ned," Vickie finished for Aileen, "You know, Aileen, I really thank you for letting me know about this. I should have Susannah Lucas called so she can find out about this." "I'll call her," Anyssa said, "I've got her number on speed-dial." This Anyssa did, "Hey, Susie," she said, "this is Nyssa, give me a call as soon as you can, we've got some news for you!" "It went to voice mail," Anyssa smiled ruefully, "she'll get back with me." "Susannah must be working at the Community Center," Vickie said, "I got a call from Jack Martin, and he told me that she works with him, now." Just then, Anyssa's cell rang, "It's Susie," she said, "hang on." "I just got your message," Susannah said, "what's up, Nyssa?" "Aileen had checked out some back-issues of the Somerset Register online," she said, "and what she saw stunned her, as well as everyone else. Are you able to get away from the Community Center long enough to come here to town, so we can tell you what is going on?" "I think so," Susannah said, "I'm flying to Boston anyway to help with one of Jack's clients and that is giong well. Also, I am worried about Ellen." "What happened?" Anyssa asked concerned. "I don't know," Susannah said worried, "but it's always happening when I am out of town. Her shoulder ruptured while I was in Point Clair, and now she's run off while I am on my way to Boston." "Well," Anyssa said, "don't get me started on Point Clair, as you know. Not even Jason likes that place anymore!" "I know, Nyssa," Susannah said, "I guess I wonder if I am good enough to be a parent." "Of course you are, Susie," Anyssa soothed, "don't worry about that. Things will work out. I'll await your call, ok?" While Aileen and the others were comparing notes, Patricia and William were sitting in the den, and neither one of them were happy. "I don't seem to get why you are angry with me, Patricia," William said angrily, "I had absolutely NO idea that something had happened to Roger." "Well, if you HAD been paying attention," Patricia shrilled, "you would have guessed that something was up!" "How was I to know that Roger would have been attacked by that terrible person," William shot back, "then finding out that villain Molly Wainwright had concocted this scheme." "I think Molly should be thrown under the jail!" Patricia said angrily, "She is the one who caused all this." "I agree, Patricia," William said, "but I think Roger should be the one who considers pressing charges." "But the one who DID the deed is dead," Patricia said, "he was murdered by one of Molly's cohorts." Jeff Wheeler had come over, and couldn't stand all the squabbling between his sister, and brother in-law. "Pat, you two need to stop," he said, reasonably, "I think I should have Roger move in with me, at least until things get settled down." "But you live at the mansion," Patricia said. "There ARE rooms a plenty there, sis," Jeff said, "at least this way, Roger can be around the others, and it will help him heal." "I agree, Jeff," William said, "I think it would be in Roger's best interest if he stayed at the mansion for a time. He's of age, and he can live there." Patricia nodded, "OK," she said, "it seems to be the best solution. Perhaps the ONLY solution." William grinned, "Also," he said, "Roger and Dylan will be able to hang out together, like they did when they were kids." Patricia smiled at that, "Yes," she said, "those two were, and always will be, a real team." And so it went. Roger went to the Harper Mansion, where he would live with the Harpers. He and Dylan had always been extraordinarily close, even when they were much younger. Their friendship was very strong. In fact, Roger was Dylan's favorite cousin, aside from Sheila. The tension between Roger's parents hadn't decreased, however. Meanwhile, Aileen, Sheila, and the others, including Susannah; who had come the next day, marched down to the Law Enforcement Center. Molly remained blissfully unaware that in a few minutes, her jig was up! What will happen next? *Will the Lamberts marriage be sundered? *With all the info that Aileen amassed, will Molly's jig finally be up?! Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah